Super-Ancient Beings
The Super-Ancient Beings are a race of humanoids who existed on Earth before Homo Sapiens some eons ago. History Early History At an unknown point in Earth's past, a race of humanoids evolved and flourished, eventually coming to possess highly advanced technology compared to modern-human standards. During the height of their technological age, the Super-Ancients made many discoveries of celestial phenomena such as the Tartarus Sunspot, the Dark Star and Hydra Galaxy. They also came to determine the inevitable end of the universe and its rebirth in a constant cycle known as the Omega Event. Their research into each of these phenomenons led them to discover ways of averting the dangers they posed, creating technology that could allow them to survive unscathed. For the Tartarus sunspot, they created the Golden Capstone to absorb the excess heat it gave off; to repel the Dark Star they built a Machine out of the very Earth itself which gave off harmonic waves to push back the Dark Star; and learned to change the Hydra galaxy's course with a gigantic antennae built in a meteor crater. Though it is yet unknown how, the Super-Ancients evidently also devised a way to survive through the Omega Event Though they were able to endure for a long time, the Super-Ancients were aware that even they would not exist forever, and that even after they were gone from the Earth there may yet be intelligent life. From there, they decided to make the survival of the Tartarus sunspot, Dark Sun, and Hydra galaxy part of a series of trials to determine if this new sentient species were worthy of existing (and being preserved through the Omega Event). The Super-Ancients also devised two other trials for the next species to endure before the Omega Event; the Trial of the Cities, wherein failure would result in the depletion of the Earth's water, and the Trial of the Mountains, the exact nature of which is not currently known. To make the completion of the trials all the more appealing, the Super-Ancients decided to offer rewards for those who completed them, notably knowledge and power-based rewards. After their trials were set, the Super-Ancients eventually disappeared from the Earth, either going extinct by unknown means, or departing the planet altogether, both cases seeming to have removed all traces of their existence. Before The Six Sacred Stones Though the circumstances are largely unknown, it appears that a few of the Super-Ancients were able to endure until the rise of Homo Sapiens, and gave the bulk of the tools and knowledge needed for the trials to a group of these early humans so that their descendants could be prepared for when the trials began. These humans, later coming to call themselves the Four Legendary Kingdoms, also received hints at technological and medical innovations to help them and the rest of their species rise. These Super-Ancients also visited other groups of humans of different cultures, coming to be revered by some of them, such as the ancient Egyptians, Incas and Sumerians, as benevolent gods. Over the next few thousand years of the rise of modern humans, the Super-Ancient Beings who had appeared before the Four Kingdoms died out or disappeared along with the rest of their kind. Though the Four Kingdoms had vowed to maintain the Super-Ancients' knowledge and tools for completing the trials, some of the components for the Tartarus sunspot and Dark Star trials, such as the Capstone, Pillars and Guidestones, would become lost over the years. The Kingdom of Underworld, however, kept its word to maintain the necessary knowledge for the Hydra galaxy trial. By the 20th century, some paleontologists began to wonder if a species of humanoids could have evolved before humans in the distant past, but found no evidence to prove it. During his research into the Machine, archaeologist Max Epper came to believe that it had been constructed by a race of ancient people rather than the Egyptians, as did the MiT researcher Felix Bonaventura. While investigating a possible alien spaceship in Antarctica, the ICG agent and paleontologist Sarah Hensleigh believed that it might have been built by a race of ancient beings, and that the ship provided an opportunity to prove the ancient civilisation theory. However, it was eventually discovered that the plane was in fact a prototype stealth fighter built in secret by modern humans and lost. The Six Sacred Stones When Jack West Jr, Zoe Kissane and Epper arrived at the first Vertex beneath Abu Simbel, Zoe marveled at the site but questioned how ancient man could have possibly built it. Epper clarified that ancient men hadn't, but rather a race of Super-Ancient Beings, having long-deduced that an intelligent species had involved in Earth's and built the Machine. The Five Greatest Warriors As Jack, Zoe and Lily were traversing the fire maze of the third Vertex, Lily wondered why the stone bridges did not melt into the lava, so Jack told her that the stone and the Machine components being created by the highly advanced Super-Ancients. Lily noted that despite their advanced technology, their civilisation was still wiped out, to which Jack noted that all civilisations eventually fell to the march of time. Even so, Lily wondered what had wiped out the Super-Ancients in the end. The Four Legendary Kingdoms When Jack, Lily, Alby Calvin and Sky Monster were brought to the Underworld so that Jack could be forced to take part in the Great Games of the Hydra, Iolanthe Compton-Jones explained that the Super-Ancients constructed the Underworld and its antenna-mountain as part of the Diverting of the Hydra galaxy. In addition, setting the Golden Spheres in place would not only divert the Hydra galaxy, but inform the Super-Ancients that there intelligent life still on Earth that deserved to live. Later, Ricardo Mendoza explained to Jack and Lily that the Catholic Church was in fact devoted to the Super-Ancients for their gifts of knowledge millennia earlier, and that the Omega Group maintained the knowledge the Super-Ancient Beings had had regarding the Omega Event. Furthermore, Mendoza told them that upon humanity's completion of the Super-Ancients' trials, the Ancients would share with them the knowledge of how to prevent the next Omega Event. The Three Secret Cities . Description As yet, the physical appearance of the Super-Ancient Beings is entirely unknown, though Wizard suggested that they would have likely stood around the same height of modern humans. If carvings made by ancient people are to be believed, they had hair and beards which have been noted to be white in colour. Based on the appearance of the bronze and silver guardians, with their gigantic beaks in place of a face, and assuming that they're directly based on the Super-Ancients, it's possible that they evolved from a prehistoric species of bird. Inventions Trials There are five trials designed by the Super-Ancients to be accomplished by a successive race of humans in order to prove to the Super-Ancients that they are worthy of existing. As of late 2016, four of the five trials have been successfully completed. #The Tartarus Rotation #The Return of the Dark Sun #The Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy #The Trial of the Cities #The Trial of the Mountains Technology The Super-Ancients are known to have highly advanced technology, and were able to accomplish technological feats that modern humans are not yet capable of. Among their achievements is the Super-Ancients' use of the greystone powder-derived liquid stone, which they used to construct their buildings and other similar structures. Most of the technology known to have been developed by the Super-Ancients have been components needed to achieve the five trials they left for modern humans. Though some appear as simple carved stones or forced weapons, they possess special properties that modern human technology cannot analyse to understand how they work. *Golden Capstone **The Firestone *The Machine **Vertex ***Inverted Bronze Pyramids **Pillars *The Six Sacred Stones **The Philosopher's Stone **The Altar Stone **The Killing Stone **The Seeing Stone **The Twin Tablets (no real technological properties) **The Cleansing Basin *Underworld Antennae **Golden Spheres ***Gemstones *The Three Secret Cities **Thule **Atlas **Ra *The Three Immortal Weapons **The Sword of the Rock **The Trident of the Sealords **The Helmet of Hades *Greystone Powder **Liquid Stone *Bronze Guardians *Silver Guardians *The Altar of the Cosmos Trivia . Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:The Three Secret Cities Category:Creatures